elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Fools' Ebony, Part the Fourth
Fool's Ebony, Book IV – czwarta książka z serii Fools' Ebony. Treść Oryginał= Fools' Ebony, Part the Fourth by Frincheps Part The Fourth - Mercantile Dealings, The Armorers Involve Themselves. After some general discussion and verbal dancing around, finally the topic of Fools' Ebony is explored ... Somewhere near the market, in the back of a store called "Nephron's General Mercantile". The day after. (Enter Prologue, the Adventurer, and Nephron) Prologue: Whilst the actors playing the Adventurer and the merchant Nephron dramatically move their mouths to pantomime a conversation, it is on poor Prologue's shoulders to update the audience on the play's actions in its first three acts. The Adventurer, a rogue of a Dark Elf, has been hired two different groups -- four inebriated priests and two greedy mages -- to delay the other group, and find the lost cache of Fools' Ebony in the Wrothgarian Mountains. Now, picture this clownishly decorated set as the back room at a prosperous merchant's shop. And before the Adventurer and Nephron develop lockjaw, Prologue will leave you thus. Adventurer: So you see, friend Nephron, just what an opportunity we have here. We have this new commodity, for which you agree there will be a huge demand. Nephron: Especially from the Royals -- once one of them has something new, they all want it, of course. Adventurer: And do not forget the Armorers for their forges, and the Alchemists for their retorts and whatnots... Nephron: You seem to have the Mages lined up nicely, got their location, memorized the access map, and so on - you know, we merchants have had a suspicion for quite some time that those old twits had some deep dark secret of interest to us... Now, the priests - the School of Julianos we already work well with, hand and glove, you might say. But of course we shall cut them out of the major profits -- maybe let them distribute some to their flocks? And their Temples make good, how can I say? -- storehouses? But the Akatosh Chantry is a problem, always running off and doing things on their own initiative, no cooperation, just crazy people ... we really need to do something about them, to ... er ... ensure their cooperation ... Adventurer: I have a suggestion that might help ... you recall how old Komon left and apparently dragged off some little blonde lamppost girl ... just suppose, that just by chance, in his state of ... befuddlement ... he dragged off someone important by mistake..? Might be a lot of trouble for the Chantry, if word got out? Nephron: Hmmm. Indeed ... there's this silly little blonde Royal who's all excited by the 'real life' down in these parts of town. Disguises herself (or so she thinks), comes on down here and plays at being poor. Stupid little twit ... Komon is still in hiding with his blonde, right? Adventurer: Yes, in that 'retreat' the Priests have, down near the waterfront. Nephron: Oh yes, I know that place - often sell them some 'spiritual powders' and so on ... Good ... you see, just imagine what would happen if Komon, by mistake, had grabbed this slumming little Contessa ... Akatosh Chantry would have no end of trouble from the palace if something nasty happened to her ... and then we could move in, offer to 'help' the Chantry during their hard times ... Hmmm. Yes! Leave it to me, I shall contact a few of my ... er ... business associates, as it were ... make some arrangements. Adventurer: And I'll keep up chatting with the priests, get them to support our little business venture? Nephron: Right! And I should introduce you to some of the more senior members of our Brotherhood ... excuse me, Guild. Let me contact you in a few days, when everything is all set. You are here every evening? Adventurer: Yes, not particularly safe outside after dark these days. Nephron: I see. We shall have to arrange some ... protection for you. Well, in a few days, then. (Exit Nephron, inconspicuously) (Enter Five Armorers) (Armorers and the Adventurer fight) (The Adventurer falls) (The Armorers tie the Adventurer up and then wake him up) Armorer 1: OK, fellow. Lets not spriggen-foot around! We know about this Fools' Ebony thing. And about the Mages who apparently discovered the location. And we have been watching you dance around with the Priests, the Mages, the Merchants. Just about everyone with two feet! Armorer 2: And how you are really working with Nephron. Armorer 3: And how you are double-crossing the Priests and Mages ... Armorer 2: You and Nephron are really doing a good job on the Akatosh Chantry, we must admit. Armorer 1: But now, we want that Fool's Ebony supply. We need it to increase our production, our quality -- and our prices. We can work with Nephron and his gang, we need warehouses and distribution anyway. Armorer 4: We could torture it out of you ... Armorer 3: We could let the Priests know about your plans -- they would throw you to the Afterdark Society in a flash! Armorer 5: We could let the Mages know -- they would send you to Oblivion for a very, very long time! Armorer 1: But we would rather you 'joined' our Guild. We cannot afford to leave Daggerfall for some hairy wilderness trip. Too much demand these days, for our sevices. Armorer 2: But we can send a group of our apprentices along to keep you company. Armorer 4: Our apprentices usually test all our products ... and will be just itching to test out there. Adventurer: Gentlemen, gentlemen! Please - I really was going to give the whole deal to you, once I had gotten gold from everyone else. (Armorer 5 slaps the Adventurer with a hot poker) Ohhh ... well, I thought of it... Armorer 5: Sure! And I'm a Nymph! Adventurer: Yes, Yes, Yes, you are very persuasive. I would welcome an ... er ... escort and guard of such tough gentlemen. Be very handy out there. Armorer 1: Good. Thought you would see it our way! Some of our other members are presently having a little ... chat with Nephron. We can handle him. And from now on, two of our bigger apprentices will always be close at hand. Protection, of course -- this town can be quite dangerous at night ... Armorer 3: So continue with your arrangements, work with Nephron. You can always leave word about your departure date with any weapons shop. And about any problems you may have ... Adventurer: Certainly, gentlemen. Yes, you are indeed very persuasive. I shall keep you up to date. And, er...thanks for the protection. (Enter Ortho, the very large apprentice) (The Adventurer is untied) (Exeunt Five Armorers) Adventurer: Hello, who are you? Ortho: Me am Ortho! Adventurer: My ... protection? Ortho: Me am Ortho! Adventurer: You look very familiar to me for some reason. Have you every been to Morrowind? Ortho: Me am Ortho! Adventurer: Fine then. (aside) My old man used to say the very worst thing that can happen to a fellow is an evening spent in the company of an earnest politician. This, I think, is a close second. (Exeunt the Adventurer and Ortho) (Enter Epilogue) Epilogue: Our play has six parts, and we've just finished the fourth. It's interesting I think that the Lusty Contessa has not made an appearance yet. You don't suppose our playwrite forgot he put her in the Dramatis Personae, do you? Well, you'll only know if you come back for The Fools' Ebony, Part the Fiveth. And if your neighbor decides not to return, don't tell him what happened. We actors have to make a living too, you know. Don't forget to tip your wenches while we change the scene. (Exit Epilogue) So Endeth Part The Fourth. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ebon Głupców, Część Czwarta autorstwa Frinchepsa Część Czwarta – Umowy handlowe, Płatnerze wchodzą do interesu. Po pewnej ogólnej rozmowie i tańczeniu wokół tematu, w końcu temat Ebonu Głupców jest rozważany… Gdzieś w pobliżu rynku, na zapleczu sklepu zwanego „Dom kupiecki Nephrona”. Dnia następnego. (Wejście Prologu, Łowcy Przygód i Nephrona) Prolog: Podczas gdy aktorzy odgrywający rolę Łowcy Przygód i kupca Nephrona dramatycznie poruszają swymi ustami, by pantomimą oddać rozmowę, leży to na ramionach biednego Prologu, by przypomnieć widowni o wydarzeniach ze sztuki z pierwszych trzech aktów. Łowca Przygód, łotrzyk mroczny elf został zatrudniony przez dwie różne grupy — czterech nietrzeźwych kapłanów i dwóch chciwych magów — przez każdą grupkę, by opóźnić drugą i odnaleźć zaginione złoża Ebonu Głupców w Górach Wrothgarskich. Teraz wyobraźcie sobie błazeńsko wystrojoną scenografię jako zaplecze prosperującego sklepu kupca. Lecz zanim Łowca Przygód i Nephron nabawią się szczękościsku, Prolog was opuści. Łowca Przygód: Więc widzisz, przyjacielu Nephronie, no, jaką to okazje my tu nie mamy. Ten nowy towar, na który zgodzisz się, że będzie spory popyt. Nephron: Szczególnie od rodzin królewskich — gdy tylko jeden z nich ma coś nowego, wszyscy tego chcą, oczywiście. Łowca Przygód: I nie zapomnij o Płatnerzach i ich kuźniach, i Alchemikach oraz ich retortach czy cokolwiek tam nie mają… Nephron: Wygląda na to, że Magów ładnie sobie ułożyłeś, znasz miejsce, zapamiętałeś całą mapę i tak dalej — wiesz, my kupcy mieliśmy podejrzenie przez jakiś już czas, że te stare cymbały mają jakiś wyjątkowo mroczny sekret, który by nas zainteresował… Teraz, kapłani — ze Szkołą Julianosa już dobrze współpracowaliśmy, ręka w rękę, można by rzec. Ale oczywiście odetniemy ich od większości zysków — może pozwolić im rozdać trochę do ich owieczek? A ich świątynie sprawują się dobrze jako, jak to powiedzieć? — magazyny? Ale z Chórnicą Akatosha jest problem, zawsze latają w tę i we w tę robiąc rzeczy z własnej inicjatywy, żadnej z nimi współpracy, po prostu szaleni ludzie… naprawdę potrzebujemy zrobić coś z nimi, by… e… zagwarantować ich kooperację… Łowca Przygód: Mam propozycję, która może coś wskórać… przypominasz sobie, jak stary Komon wyszedł i najwyraźniej zaciągnął jakąś małą latarnianą blondyneczkę… tylko załóż, że w jego stanie… zamroczenia… przypadkiem zaciągnął kogoś ważnego…? Może to przyprawić sporo kłopotu dla Chórnicy, jeśli by poszło złe słowo? Nephron: Hmmm. Doprawdy… jest tu taka głupia mała blondynka z rodziny królewskiej, co jest cała podekscytowana „prawdziwym życiem” w tych częściach miasta. Charakteryzuje się ona nie do poznania (lub tak jej się wydaje), przychodzi tutaj i gra biedną. Głupi mały cymbał… Komon jest wciąż w ukryciu ze swą blondynką, tak? Łowca Przygód: Tak, w tym „ustroniu” mają Kapłani, tu blisko doków. Nephron: Och tak, znam to miejsce — często sprzedaję im trochę „duchowych proszków” i tym podobne… Dobra… widzisz, tylko wyobraź sobie, co się stanie, jeśli Komon, przez pomyłkę, złapał tę szlajającą się po slumsach hrabinę… Chórnica Akatosha będzie miała bez liku problemów z pałacem, jeśli tylko coś okropnego się jej przytrafi… a wtedy my możemy wkroczyć, zaoferować „pomoc” Chórnicy w ich ciężkich chwilach… Hmmm. Tak! Zostaw to mi, skontaktuje się z paroma z mych… e… wspólników w interesach, jak to było… podpisać parę kontraktów. Łowca Przygód: A ja ciągle będę prowadził dialog z kapłanami, by wspierali naszą małą inwestycję? Nephron: Racja! A ja powinienem przedstawić cię paru starszym członkom naszego Bractwa… wybacz, Gildii. Skontaktuj się ze mną w ciągu kilku dni, gdy wszystko jest załatwione. Jesteś tu każdego wieczora? Łowca Przygód: Tak, nie jest za bardzo bezpiecznie po zmroku ostatnimi czasy. Nephron: Aha. Powinniśmy zorganizować jakąś… ochronę dla ciebie. Cóż, do zobaczenia za kilka dni. (Wyjście Nephrona, nierzucający podejrzeń) (Wejście Pięciu Płatnerzy) (Płatnerze i Łowca Przygód walczą) (Łowca Przygód upada) (Płatnerze związują Łowcę Przygód, a potem go budzą) Płatnerz 1: Dobra kolego. Nie kręć się jak wiła! Wiemy o tym Ebonie Głupców. I o tych Magach co najwyraźniej odkryli jego złoża. A my obserwowaliśmy twój taniec wokół Kapłanów, Magów, Kupców. Wręcz dookoła wszystkich co stoją na dwóch nogach! Płatnerz 2: I jak naprawdę pracujesz z Nephronem… Płatnerz 3: I jak chcesz przechytrzyć Kapłanów i Magów… Płatnerz 2: Ty i Nephron naprawdę robicie dobrą robotę z tą Chórnicą Akatosha, musimy ci to przyznać. Płatnerz 1: Ale teraz, chcemy tę dostawy Ebonu Głupców. Potrzebujemy go, by zwiększyć naszą wydajność, jakość naszych produktów — i naszych zarobków. Możemy pracować z Nephronem i jego zgrają, i tak potrzebujemy magazynów i sposobów rozprowadzania wyrobów. Płatnerz 4: Możemy to z ciebie wyciągnąć torturami… Płatnerz 3: Możemy powiedzieć Kapłanom o twoich planach — wrzuciliby cię do Stowarzyszenia Pomroku w mgnieniu oka! Płatnerz 5: Możemy powiedzieć Magom — wysłaliby cię do Otchłani na bardzo, bardzo długi czas! Płatnerz 1: Ale wolelibyśmy byś ty „dołączył” do naszej Gildii. Nie stać nas, by opuścić Daggerfall dla jakiejś obskurnej wycieczki w dzicz. Zbyt duży popyt na nasze usługi w te dni. Płatnerz 2: Ale możemy wysłać grupę naszych czeladników, by dotrzymywali ci towarzystwa. Płatnerz 4: Nasi czeladnicy zwykle testują nasze produkty… i tylko się rwą, by wypróbować je hen tam w ostępach. Łowca Przygód: Panowie, panowie! Proszę — naprawdę chciałem wam sprezentować ten cały interes, teraz gdy wyciągnąłem złoto od wszystkich innych. (Płatnerz 5 uderzył Łowcę Przygód z gorącego liścia) Łowca Przygód: Ochhh… cóż, myślałem o tym… Płatnerz 5: Jasne! A ja jestem Nimfą! Łowca Przygód: Tak, Tak, Tak, jesteś bardzo przekonujący. Chciałbym… e… eskortę lub straż z tak twardych dżentelmenów. Byliby bardzo użyteczni w terenie. Płatnerz 1: Dobrze. Wiedziałem, że podzielisz nasz punkt widzenia! Paru naszych członków w tym momencie ma małą… pogaduszkę z Nephronem. Potrafimy sobie z takim poradzić. A od tej pory, dwoje z naszych tęższych czeladników zawsze będzie pod twoją ręką. Ochrona, oczywiście — to miasto jest całkiem niebezpieczne nocą… Płatnerz 3: Więc ciągnij swe szemrane interesy, pracuj z Nephronem. Zawsze możesz zostawić słowo o dacie wyruszenia w którymś ze sklepów z bronią. A o problemach, które możesz mieć… Łowca Przygód: Oczywiście panowie. Tak, doprawdy jesteście bardzo przekonujący. Poinformuję was o wszystkim. I… e… dzięki za ochronę. (Wchodzi Ortho, spory czeladnik) (Łowca Przygód jest rozwiązany) (Wyjście Pięciu Płatnerzy) Łowca Przygód: Cześć, kim jesteś? Ortho: Ja sem Ortho! Łowca Przygód: Moja… ochrona? Ortho: Ja sem Ortho! Łowca Przygód: Wyglądasz bardzo znajomo z jakiegoś powodu. Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś w Morrowind? Ortho: Ja sem Ortho! Łowca Przygód: Dobrze więc. (u boku) Mój staruszek mawiał, że pierwszą najgorszą rzeczą, która się może komu przytrafić, jest wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie poważnego polityka. To, myślę, jest bliskie drugiej najgorszej. (Wyjście Łowcy Przygód i Ortha) (Wejście Epilogu) Epilog: Nasza sztuka ma sześć części, a my właśnie skończyliśmy czwartą. To ciekawe, że Krewka Hrabina jeszcze się nie pojawiła. Nie myślicie, chyba że nasz dramatopisarz zapomniał, że wpisał ją w Dramatis Personae, czyż tak? Cóż, możecie się o tym dowiedzieć, tylko jeśli wrócicie na Ebon Głupców, Część Piątą. A jeśli wasi sąsiedzi zdecydowali się nie wrócić, nie mówcie im, co zaszło. My aktorzy też musimy zarabiać, wiecie. Nie zapomnijcie dać napiwek dziewuchom, gdy my zmieniamy scenografię. (Koniec Epilogu) Tak kończy się Część Czwarta en:Fools' Ebony, Book IV ru:Эбонитовая обманка, ч.4 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki